


Love of Autumn

by BrianThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Autumn, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, romantic, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: With the season of autumn just around the corner, Ren decides to share the feeling of the new season with his beloved girlfriend.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 13





	Love of Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Writer’s block is a bitch! That’s why there hasn’t been a fic from me for a while. Sorry. I hope you all understand what it is that makes it so hard to keep up like how I was back then.
> 
> Hope You Enjoy!

There’s nothing Ren Amamiya loves more than his beloved Makoto Niijima. She’s been with since they pursued the devilish deeds of Junya Kaneshiro. The two bright, strong and fearless leaders of the Phantom Thieves have shown the world what it means to be perfectly made for each other. Both in the Metaverse and as a couple. There doesn’t seem to be a way to describe the way they both interact, fight or have fun when they’re together. It’s just perfect. 

Ren woke up one morning to feel the cold air flowing in his room. He could tell that meant one thing. The season of Autumn had finally arrived. Ren was a fan of the cold seasons. The way the weather got lower, the color of the autumn leaves that fall from the trees, the snowflakes in the winter. And most importantly, the warmth he got to feel when his beloved Niijima was with him. 

He got out of bed and walked downstairs to see Sojiro Sakura fixing him some breakfast. Though, curry and coffee seemed to be the only thing that was served for breakfast at Leblanc. Sojiro looked at the kid. He had a warm smile on his face. Not something he does often in the morning. 

“Good morning.” He said to Ren. 

“Morning, Boss.” Ren said. 

He sat down and began eating his breakfast. The feeling of curry going down his throat was more intense than normal. Ren actually felt the spicy pain as it slide down the hatch. His face began to turn bright red and he quickly gulped down his coffee. 

“Not so cool as before, is it?” Sojiro said. 

Ren didn’t respond and kept drinking his coffee. The easing pain in his throat was soon well enough for him to talk. 

“Damn! That’s hot!” He said. 

“Yeah. It’s curry.” Sojiro blatantly said. 

“You know what I mean.” Ren sulked. 

“Well. I hope it’s not too much for you. You looked like a tomato while you drank your coffee.” Sojiro said. 

Ignoring that last comment, Ren checked his phone for the weather. It was a cool 35 degrees and the wind seemed to be fair enough. Autumn had never betrayed Ren before though. Seemed like this was no exception. 

“You planning on going out today?” Sojiro asked. 

“Yeah. It’s a nice one today.” Ren said. 

“Well, just remember to keep yourself out of trouble.” Sojiro said. 

“I know, Boss. It’s not like I don’t listen.” Ren said. 

“Just in case.” Sojiro said. 

Ren brushes it off and went back to his room to get ready for the day. He noticed that Morgana wasn’t on his bed. He must’ve left early, he thought. No matter. This gave him the best chance for a nice autumn date. So, with nothing stopping him, Ren grabbed his phone and texted his beloved. 

Ren: Hey there. You up yet? 

Makoto: Hi. Yes I am. What is it? 

Ren: I was hoping that we could go out somewhere together. 

Makoto: I’m not sure. I’m not really an autumn fan. 

Ren: Come on. It’ll be nice. And plus, you’ll have me to warm you up. 

Makoto: Oh, you! Okay. So, where’re we heading? 

Ren: How about Inokashira? It’s a good place to see all the autumn leaves. 

Makoto: Sounds like a plan. Let me get dressed and I’ll meet you there. 

Ren: Cool! See you then! Love you! xoxo 

Makoto: Love you, too. xoxo 

“I should probably get ready myself.” Ren said. 

He got dressed in his cold weather clothes and headed for the station. The trains were surprisingly running a bit late due to the cold weather, but Ren didn’t mind. The thought of him and Makoto walking through the beautiful display of different colored leaves in the ground was all he could think of. He was so lost in that thought that he almost missed his stop. He quickly got off the train and headed for Inokashira Park. 

When he arrived, he looked around. The leaves had already begun to change colors and some even on the ground as well. It was a sight that captured Ren’s heart. He was sure that Yuskue would have enjoyed this as much as he did. Nothing beat the season of autumn in Ren’s eyes. Except for Makoto of course. 

“Ren! There you are!” Makoto’s voice called. 

Ren quickly turned around and saw his beloved Queen approaching him. He gave her a warm smile and waved back at her. They finally got face to face with each other and gave the other a quick kiss. 

“It’s nice to see you, Makoto.” Ren said. 

“Same to you, Ren.” Makoto said. 

Ren looked at Makoto with the upmost excitement. The day seemed perfect for them and a walk in the park. 

“You seem rather excited about this.” Makoto teased. 

“Well yeah. It’s autumn and I have you here. It’s perfect in all the right places.” Ren smiled. 

“Looks like you were look forward to this.” Makoto said. 

“As I would with any of our dates.” Ren said. 

Ren then took Makoto’s hand by surprise and she nearly yelped. The boy could only chuckle as he saw the cute blush appear on his girlfriend’s face. 

“So adorable.” He said. 

“Stop doing that! You know I get surprised easily!” Makoto pouted. 

“But then how would I hear your adorable little noises?” Ren asked. 

“Ren....” Makoto whined. 

“I jest. I jest.” Ren chuckled. 

“Well then...shall we go?” Makoto asked. 

“Let’s.” Ren said. 

The two of them, hand in hand, soon began walking through the park. Ren was surprised to see Makoto’s reaction to all the things that autumn brung. The different colored leaves, the chill in the air, the rustling of the autumn leaves on the ground. She wasn’t that big of a fan of the cold seasons. The two soon came to a stop at the sight of leaves, colored red, orange and yellow, spread across a once delicate grass plain. It gave Ren an idea. 

“Hey.” He said. 

“Yes?” 

“You wanna make a big pile of leaves with me?” Ren asked. 

“Huh? That seems pointless.” Makoto said. 

“Just you wait.” Ren said, heading over to pile up leaves. 

Makoto soon followed his lead and piled leaves where he did. Soon, there was a massive pile of red, orange and yellow leaves in front of the two lovers. 

“Okay. So...now what?” Makoto asked. 

“Now...this!” Ren said, grabbing Makoto’s and racing towards the pile. 

The two then both jumped into the massive pile of leaves. Ren laid on the ground with leaves covering him and Makoto. He looked at his beloved. She seemed rather tense and surprised. 

“I’ve always loved doing that.” Ren told her. 

“Wow....I never would’ve imagined that.” Makoto said. 

“You’ve really never done that before? Not a single time?” Ren asked. 

“I’ve never had anytime to go outside when autumn comes by. I always rather preferred studying to going out in the cold weather.” Makoto said. 

“Guess I should have expected that.” Ren said. 

“Still. Making a big pile of leaves to only them jump into it. Doesn’t that seem rather....childish?” Makoto asked. 

“Yeah. It does. But I’m not gonna let that stop me from having fun.” Ren said. 

“Oh, Ren. You’re such a man child.” Makoto said. 

“And you love me for it.” Ren said back. 

“Smug.” Makoto said, laying on top of Ren. 

Ren looked at the sky. Leaves were flying through in wind and the chilly weather made his body shiver a little. But all the same, he was happy to be here with his girlfriend. 

“Look.” Ren said. 

Makoto turned and looked where Ren had been looking. She saw all the leaves in the air as the flew passed them. It amazed her. 

“Wow! How beautiful.” She said. 

“When I was a kid, my parents always used to help catch the leaves in the air and we’d keep them to remind us of the fun we had.” Ren said. 

“Really? It seems like you really appreciate this season.” Makoto said. 

“Yeah. I really do. It holds a special place in my heart.” Ren said. 

“I’m glad that you have something special for you to enjoy. It makes me happy as well.” Makoto said. 

“And when we had enough leaves, we used to craft all sorts of things with them. Like decorations, leaf masks, little bracelets from bits of leaves. It makes me remember all the wonderful things that autumn “leaves” for me.” Ren said. 

That joke earned him a light smack on the chest. 

“What? That bad?” 

“Honestly terrible.” 

“Oh shut up. Don’t wanna “leave” all the good memories.” Ren said. 

“Stop it.” 

“Okay.” 

“It sounds like a wonderful time. I’m honestly a little jealous myself.” Makoto said. 

“Yeah....only wish I could still do that with my family.” Ren said. 

To which a great idea came in his head... 

“Ren? What’s the matter?” Makoto asked. 

Without warning, Ren grabbed Makoto and lifted her into the air. She completely freaked out and flailed around in Ren’s hands. 

“R-R-Ren!? W-W-What are you doing!? Put me down!!” Makoto pouted. 

“Not until I let you have some fun.” Ren said. 

Makoto could feel her cheeks blushing hard as Ren kept refusing to put her down. She couldn’t help but unintentionally begin to grab the leaves flowing in the wind. It put a smile on Ren’s face as he saw her do what he once did as a kid. 

After a while, Ren finally put Makoto back down and she looked at him. Ren noticed the stacks of leaves she had in her hands. 

“Is this what you wanted?” She asked. 

“Yeah.” Ren nodded. 

Makoto gave him the stacks of leaves. Ren began looking through the stacks, seemingly looking for something. Makoto wondered why that was. 

“Ah! Yes! You grabbed it!” Ren said excitedly. 

“Huh? Grabbed what?” Makoto asked. 

Ren then placed a leaf on Makoto’s hair. Only this particular leaf was a bright shade of all autumn colors that enclosed each other. Red came first, then orange next, and yellow finished it. He smiled at the sight of that leaf on Makoto. 

“I saw it in the air and thought it was a must for you.” Ren said. 

“Wow...you really wanted me to do all that just for a nice leaf?” Makoto asked. 

“I couldn’t say no to you.” Ren said. 

“It’s so pretty. I never would’ve known this existed. Thank you so much, Ren.” Makoto said. 

“It’s something to remind you of the time we spent here today. I hope it’s to your liking, my Queen.” Ren said. 

“My...autumn sure is full of surprises.” Makoto said. 

“It’s a great season, Makoto. I hope you finally got to know that.” Ren said. 

“Yes. Very much. And it’s all thanks to you Ren.” Makoto said, giving Ren a well deserved hug. 

Ren hugged her back and they stayed hugging for a while until Ren went in for a smooch. Makoto couldn’t be more than happy to accept and the two lovers soon were now kissing while embracing. The autumn breeze blowing through the air. It made for the perfect day for Ren and Makoto. 

“I love you, Makoto.” 

“I love you too, RenRen.” 

They stayed kissing for a long time and after a while, they parted and laid back down on the ground with the leaves beneath them. Then, Ren heard Makoto yawn. He looked at her and found that she looked sleepy. 

“Go ahead. Take all the time you need to recharge.” Ren said. 

“Thanks.....RenRen....” Makoto yawned. 

She wrapped her arms around her lover and fell fast asleep on top of him. The warmth his body radiated was more than enough for her to be at ease. Ren couldn’t help but smile at the sight of an angel sound asleep. 

“Sweet dreams, my love.” Ren whispered. 

“RenRen......I will always be with you.....” Makoto yawned in her sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter:  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/theshumakosimp
> 
> Have a Fantastic day!!


End file.
